Heian Era
Heian Era is a dormant crew that sails the Cobalt Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of The Art of War. Public Statement Welcome To Heian Era. Celebration of a Peaceful Era. This fine crew was established in February 2005 and has remained strong through many tides and turns as the ocean has changed. Below, our Membership requirements are explained - they aren't heavily taxing: When inquiring for membership, seek out the Captain or Senior Officers first, otherwise, other level officers may assist you as well. We ask that you sail at least three leagues with us during a pillage, showing effort towards your duty puzzle and a good attitude. This also is the requirement for Cabin Person rank. ;Rules of the Crew: #Have Fun! That is the point of the game. If you are not enjoying yourself or someone is preventing you from doing so, please notify the Captain or another officer. #If you leave during Battle or leave abruptly without telling the Commanding Officer you may forfeit any POE you may have earned. If you are a crew member, your name will be recorded and if it happens repeatedly you will be considered for expulsion. #DON'T board a ship with one person on board without asking the permission of the Commanding Officer on board. Officers are many times moving goods or perhaps wish not to be disturbed and are trying not to get attacked. Boarding with them increases the risk; if you really seek to join them, always ask permission to board first. Also, with any vessels out on the sea, ask permission to board just based on principle that the Commanding Officer may only wish to permit certain crew aboard a special pillage, or if multiple mates are running goods. #Remember, have some more fun!! :P History When it was announced that the Cobalt Ocean would open as a new ocean, Anne and Makie (Annesatsu and Makira respectively on the Midnight Ocean) decided they wished to start their own crew. When the ocean finally opened, the pair immediately went to work quickly amassing the pieces of eight and stats necessary to create a crew. Heian Era was founded on 20 February, 2005. The inspiration for the name came from , a Japanese name and the desire to bring the founders peace from their time on Midnight. Anne and Makie began recruiting new members. Eventually, Anne's time on Cobalt began to decline significantly, so she passed the captaincy to Makie. Discussions began with a friendly crew, Death's Sin, and the crews decided to found the flag of Mai Tornasse with Makie as princess. The crew continued to grow as new members such as Manontoilet joined the crew, who was soon trained to be a senior officer. Some problems were had with members joining and attempting to steal, and then rejoining under aliases to try again. The crew moved past these episodes, and also welcomed Dcyborg into the crew. After a meeting of the senior officers and captain, the crew decided to leave Mai Tornasse and found the flag of Hecate's Fury. At this time Uglylad left to found his own crew, Ugly Muggers, which was welcomed into the newly formed flag. The crew spearheaded the blockade of I by donating the majority of the supplies. The battle was lost, with crew members receiving injuries, but the crew was proud of its efforts. The crew went into another rebuilding stage, recruiting many more officers. When Makie decided to step down from the role of captain, an almost unanimous decision was made amongst the senior officers to appoint Manontoilet to the captaincy. Members came and went, and the flag makeup shifted as well. The flag merged into Indestructible, forming the new flag Indestructible Fury. The crews Scurvy Dogs and Phoenix Rising merged into Heian Era. Crewmates continued to come and go, some joining crews in the flag. Sadly, Manontoilet had issues which refrained him from playing Puzzle Pirates and stepped down as captain. Petergriff was then elected to replace him as captain. In February 2007, Heian Era joined National Pirate Radio for unknown reasons. By July of 2007 Manontoilet had resumed the Captaincy of Heian Era before going dormant shortly after. The captaincy was passed around to quite a few people before Petergriff returned in September 2007 from his hiatus from the game to attempt to rebuild the crew. Captaincy # Anne # Makie # Manontoilet # Petergriff # Manontoilet # Tossed around # Dorothy (alt of Dcyborg) # Petergriff (present)